


Night Knowledge

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Raven's Home (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BBC, Big black cock, Black Character(s), Erotica, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn Magazines, Rim job, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Unable to stay completely asleep, Levi Grayson finds himself waking up to his best friend and roommate Booker up to something on the bed next door to him and curiously watches on. When he reveals himself, Booker gives him some new knowledge.
Relationships: Booker Baxter-Carter/Levi Grayson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Night Knowledge

In the middle of the night a young pale white skinned boy began stirring out of his sleep. With the young eleven-year-old boy reaching out and rubbing his eyes, blinking his blurry eyes while trying to zoom in on the alarm clock between the beds. He groaned to himself when he saw the time but rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. It was way too early for him to be getting up for the day, even if he did need to be up a little earlier to wake his mother up so she could get breakfast ready. His Aunty Rae wasn’t exactly someone who liked getting up in the morning, so left that to his mother.

What the younger boy wasn’t aware of, was that he wasn’t the only one in the room that was awake.

On the bed beside him, the boy’s chocolate skinned roommate was panicking as he heard Levi moving around. The boy hoped that the younger boy wouldn’t realise that he was awake, nor hear or see what he was doing. The last thing he needed to do was to explain to Levi what jerking off was. Even if the teenager had thought about what it would be like to share the experience with his best friend and somewhat little brother, possibly even jerking each other. A thought that always had the teenager blushing at the idea of having his hand around Levi’s young cock.

The teenager waited for a few moments until after Levi had rolled onto his side, with the darker skinned boy hoping that his roommate had drifted off. Once he thought he was in the clear, the boy’s eyes closed once more as he returned to moving his hand up and down the length of his chocolate brown four and a quarter inch cock, while the other hand lightly rolled his young balls around the palm of his hand. He managed to bite back a moan for a good little while as he kept his movements soft and slow, not wanting to rush the only wank he gets in a day. Something which he thought was the worst thing about having a roommate along with a twin sister. 

There was a complete lack of privacy.

It didn’t take long for the younger boy’s movements to keep the teenager and force him to release a low moan into the bedroom, Booker hoping it was quiet enough to not wake up the boy. It was not.

‘Huh? Is that Booker? What is he doing?’ Levi thought, the preteen very quietly turning over in his single bed in order to look after his best friend in the other bed.

Levi’s eyes widened as he looked over and through the power of the ray of moonlight that had slipped through their curtains into the bedroom, the boy saw exactly what Booker was doing. His best friend had thrown back the sheet and blanket and had slipped down his pajama pants and boxer briefs. This confused the preteen a little as he wondered if Booker was trying to sleep naked, something he had done when he was younger and had his own bedroom. 

He had loved spending the night naked but after his father had left, his mother had stopped that habit since she didn’t really want to keep coming into his bedroom to find her little boy sleeping in the nude. Not that she was ever really awake before he was, so he still got to do it a few more times. Then they moved in with his ‘Aunty Rae’ and her twins, Booker and Nia, and he found himself sharing a bedroom. Not that he minded, he wouldn’t trade having a best friend and ‘brother’ for sleeping naked.

Staying as quiet as he could, Levi watched as Booker’s hand moved up the length of his cock with the younger boy knowing just from the sight that Booker’s cock was bigger than his own. Both in Girth and in Length. After hearing about it from the boy’s in his class, a curious Levi had snuck his ruler into the school’s boys toilets one day and had measured himself, with the boy not knowing what they had meant by ‘hard’ until some thoughts of Nia’s best friend Tess crossed his mind. 

Blushing at the thought of her in the swim suit, she had worn when the group of four went swimming, quickly assisted Levi in getting his first intentional hard-on. He tried to ignore it by measuring his cock and groaning when he only reached the length of three and a half inches. Which was much smaller than his classmates were bragging about having. Making him feel even more like a little kid. The pale pink kid unaware that pretty much every boy he had heard was lying both about their size and experience.

His thoughts were broken, when Booker released some noise. The dark skinned boy moaning out, unknowingly for his roommate to hear. “Ngh… oh god… mmmm… so good…”

Levi’s eyes widened a little from the sound of his like-brother’s moans, the eleven-year-old wondering what felt so good about moving your hand up and down on your erect cock and playing with your ballsack. Something that the younger boy was still trying to work out what they were even used for. His mother just told him that he would know when he was older but now that he was older, he still didn’t know any better. He wondered if he could ask Booker what they were for. 

His thoughts were once again pulled away by Booker’s actions, with Levi looking over and beginning to notice that the darker skinned boys hands movements were picking up and changing from the slowness of the boys prior to a medium pace. Something that stayed for a few moments with Levi listening as his roommate breathed heavily and released a few moans every few seconds. With the younger boy noticing that the moans got a little louder when Booker’s hand squeezed his ballsack. Unknown to the eleven-year-old from the lack of light, Booker’s eyes had closed due to the pleasure of the situation and felt himself beginning to stroke his cock faster, as his orgasm grew closer. 

The teen using his common fantasy of him being pleasured by Tess to assist with his relief, through wasn’t entirely sure what to think when his lust filled mind expanded the situation out of just him and Tess, to include the cute boy upstairs, Wally and the one that freaked Booker the most, his own twin sister Nia. At least it didn’t go past him and Wally lying side by side, butt naked on his bed as a fully dressed Tess and Nia sucked them off respectively.

The question of why him and Wally were naked and the girls looked covered to the max, didn’t cross the darker skinned boy.

“Nnngh…” Booker grunted out as Tess’s tongue teased the underhead of his cock in his fantasy. With the young boy’s hand moved rapidly up and down the length of his dark skinned four and a quarter inch cock.

Levi’s eyes were wide as he watched the almost blur moving on his best friend’s cock, with the tween being able to correlate the sounds of moans coming out of his roommate to the level of speed his hand used. The more rapid and rougher looking tugs both seemed sloppy and were causing the most moans from his best friends, with heavy breathing and wordless moans escaping past the lips of the older boy. He was a little confused when his best friend’s back seemed to arch off the bed, with Booker almost aiming his erect cock towards his body, as his rapid sloppy strokes continued.

“UGH!” Booker moaned loudly, as his young cum fired from his length and onto the undefined dark skinned stomach.

From his bed, Levi just watched as Booker stopped moving his hand and simply held his cock, still pointed upwards towards his chest. The young boy wondering why Booker had stopped yet the heavy breathing that he seemed to have from doing it, continued. Sadly, for the young boy, he couldn’t see Booker cumming from the lack of light but found himself guessing that his roommate had finished.

He didn’t say anything however, until the dark skinned boy’s breath calmed.

Then he broke the silence.

“W-Well… that looked like fun? What were you doing?” A soft young voice asked, startling the spent Booker.

The dark-skinned boy suppressed a scream and gulped loudly as he realised that Levi was still awake and had just watched him jerking off. He was so going to get it, if his mother found out what Levi had seen him doing. 

Hoping that he could soothe this over, Booker attempted to make the younger boy think it was a dream. “Oooooh go back to sleeeeeep Leviiii… this was all a dream…”

He was met with an odd stare from the other boy.

“Seriously Booker? I’m Eleven… not an idiot…” Levi stated, growling internally at Booker attempting such a stupid excuse since they were meant to be best friends and tell each other everything.

“Um… I was doing… um…” Booker stuttered, struggling how to handle this. 

“Yes? You were doing…” Levi pushed, the pale boy flicking on a small lamp that they had between the beds. A lamp he had convinced his mother to buy for them, since it wouldn’t be bright enough to wake anyone else in the house. Unlike the last one.

“L-LEVI!” Booker yelped, with the teen shoving his cock under his blanket. Having thought that he was safe with the darkness to keep it out, but he hadn’t expected the younger boy to turn on a light. But the damage had been done, with his four and a quarter inch cock on display for a few seconds in the hurry to tuck it away. Booker shot a glare at Levi, with a hidden blush on his cheeks. “What are you doing!”

“What… I already knew you were playing with your thing… but why were you?” Levi asked, finally deciding to just ask what he wanted to know from his dark skinned boy since Booker wasn’t coming clean. “Mom always says i’ll go blind for touching it.”

Booker groaned. Levi wasn’t going to let go of this and now he had to explain why he jerked off to the younger boy.

“Well… um… it… feels good?” Booker admitted, after a few moments. “But it’s a b-big boy thing… you shouldn’t do it…”

“Nice try, Booker…” Levi replied, snorting a little at the older teen. “The boy’s in my class had already discussed playing with their things, but they never said why.”

The pout on Levi’s face only had Booker groaning once more.

“Really! It’s because it feels good… you have no idea just how good it actually feels Levi…” Booker decided, if the kids at school had already discussed it in front of Levi then he didn’t have to exactly hide it.

Levi wasn’t entirely sure of what to say, with the young pale pink skinned boy stealing looks down at where Booker’s cock was hiding. He noticed that it had softened from its previous state. “Oh…”

“You should try it, Levi…” Booker gulped, shocked at himself for basically suggesting that Levi should pleasure himself.

Levi blushed a little with the young eleven-year-old pushing himself up the bed, something that Booker matched so the pair were sitting on their beds. One clad in his pajamas and the other who had gone shirtless for the night, with his pajama pants and boxer briefs pulled down along with a small puddle of cum on his chest.

Noticing the small white liquid puddle beginning to run down Booker’s chest, Levi decided to question it. “What’s that?”

When he noticed that Levi was pointing at his cum, Booker once more blushed. He had forgotten that.

“Well um… that’s my c-cu-cum…” Booker answered. “It happens when you play with your thing…”

“Oh… so um when s-should I do it?” Levi questioned, wondering if Booker had meant for him to try doing it in front of him.

“Um, usually you do it when no one else is around.” Booker responded, before gulping nervously and feeling his mouth going a little dry as he suggested the following bit: “But since you already caught me doing it… you could um try it now? I-I could tell you if you're doing it right… if you wanted…”

“Y-You want to see my… my thing?” Levi wondered.

The eleven-year-old was blushing red from the thought of doing what Booker had been doing in front of the other boy. He had been planning on trying it the next time he had gotten some alone time from everyone, or at least in their bedroom but here was his best friend wanting him to do it right in front of him. Finding himself regretting saying something after watching his best friend release cum from his hardened thing, Levi decided that he had spied on Booker so it would be fair to his best friend.

“W-Well you could turn off the light… since you only heard me, right?” Booker asked hopefully.

“Um… well… you see… the moon light…” Levi stuttered, the pre-teen having seen a little of his best friend’s cock but only really the shadow of it. “But mainly… yeah.”

Despite the nervousness growing between the two boys, Booker decided to offer a second idea to his best friend and like-little brother. “But… I mean if you wanted to… keep the light on… you could, if you want.”

“Oh…” Levi blushed, he knew now that Booker did want to see his cock and also knew that he was nowhere near the length of the dark skinned boy. While he couldn’t exactly measure Booker’s cock, he looked to be at least like an inch bigger than the young eleven-year-old. “Wouldn’t that mean, y-you would see m-my cock…”

“Y-Yeah… I guess…” Booker responded, hoping that he wasn’t sounding like he was interested in seeing another boy’s cock hard. 

It was already awkward enough the time he nearly got caught peeping on Wally’s cock when the two had ended up at the bathroom together at school and peed next to each other.

Subconsciously deciding to push a little further, Booker’s mouth opened once more to continue his thought for how Levi could attempt jerking off for the first time. “If y-you keep the light on… I could um, make sure you, uh… do it right…”

“I um… know what I’m doing…” Levi blushed. “At least… I think I do… from what I saw you doing…”

“Oh really, then what happens at the end of it?” Booker questioned, trying to push and see just what his friend had seen.

“Well um… you… I…” Levi stuttered, before sighing. Outside of Booker pointing his cock towards his chest. He really didn’t see his friend do much at the end of the stroking. With a pout, he admitted to his naivety. “I don’t know…”

Booker found himself grinning at the thought of finally being able to teach Levi something, since normally his roommate usually showed him up a little, including getting himself transferred into his science class.

“Well then, if you try it then you can find out… but if you do it wrong…” Booker teased the darker skinned boy trying to scare Levi into thinking that he could hurt himself if he didn’t do it right and if he wanted to know how it’s done right, then he should let Booker watch.

“Oh…” Levi replied, easily seeing through his roommate’s plan despite his quickly going away tired. Booker wasn’t exactly the best at hiding things from him. “So if I was going to do it… then what should I do first?”

Booker however didn’t answer the young eleven-year-old, with his eyes focusing on something and his psychic abilities pulling him out of reality.

Giving the dark skinned teenager a very interesting look of the future: 

“OH GOD BOOK!” Levi moaned, as the darker skinned boy leaned in and ran his young tongue up the length of the pale white boy’s smooth adorable ass.

Booker grinned at the taste of his roommate and continued to run his tongue up and down the crack for a few moments before using his tongue to focus solely on teasing and torturing the hole. His tongue flickering numerous times before beginning to push against the hole, allowing his tongue to slide slightly into the young boy’s ass. The dark skinned boy was overall glad that Levi was an avid washer, since he was loving tasting the young ass of his younger roommate and best friend.

He wasn’t going to be giving it up.

Pulling back from his rimming of the eleven-year-old’s tasty ass, Booker reached down and grabbed onto his four and a quarter inch cock, giving it a few strokes before beginning to line up his erect throbbing cock with Levi’s hole. The difference of his dark skinned cock compared to the pale whiteness of Levi’s ass, a stark contrast.

Pushing the mushroom head of his cock against the entrance slightly, enough for the younger boy to feel and release a moan. Booker warned him. “Okay, Levi… I’m going to…”

As his reality fixed itself, Booker realised that his cock was throbbing from the vision and he was being stared at in confusion by his like-little brother. Blushing from the sight of Levi and what he had just seen himself doing, Booker nervously asked. “Um… w-what were you saying?”

“Y-You just had a vision!” Levi stated, wondering what his roommate had seen in the vision.

Booker couldn’t deny it, so nodded at the younger boy. The boy was still struggling with the knowledge that he was going to be sliding his cock into what looked like Levi’s tight ass and Levi was into it. If his vision was right, then they were going to lose their virginity to each other, possibly right now.

Levi sat forward, now extremely curious about what Booker saw and if it had anything to do with him playing with his dick. “So! What did you see?”


End file.
